Recently, mobile devices or wearable devices may support both wired charging and wireless charging. Wireless charging may be achieved by using electromagnetic induction, magnetic resonance, or the like.
A mobile device or wearable device may be wiredly charged through a travel adaptor connected to a power source. The mobile device or wearable device may also be wirelessly charged through a wireless charging pad.
It is necessary to charge a mobile device or wearable device through a travel adaptor or wireless charging pad when remaining battery power is low or insufficient.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.